Bored Smashing - GROCERY STORE PHONES! Episode 5
Synopsis Plainrock124 reviews the Alcatel One Touch Pop Stat and LG Lucky. Summary King introduces the audience to the video and points out that the video was written on his graphing calculator.. King explains to the audience why he released the episode so soon. King also explains that he has two phones and that he'll be facing off an LG and an Alcatel to see which is better. King also explains that he kept LG Optimus Dynamic II as a reminder for the episode. King begins unboxing and throws the box for the LG onto the ground. A montage is played of King unboxing the phones. The Alcatel phone is unboxed properly and nicely, and the LG is unboxed extremely violently. King points out the the box says LG Sunrise and the manual says LG Lucky. King then tests to see which phone reaches the boot screen first. The Alcatel reached the boot screen first with the LG taking triple the amount of them the Alcatel did. King then connects the phones to his mobile hotspot. King struggles setting up the LG. King first did a camera test first, with the Alcatel's camera quality being better. After this King does a video test with he Alcatel being better. Then King does a speed test with the Alcatel doing better. King then does a drop test and tapes the battery in. King drop tests the LG first. No damage was dealt after the three drop tests. On the face down drop test the phone restarted. After this King drop tests the Alcatel. The first two drop tests did nothing. On the face down drop test the screen for the Alcatel broke. After this King does the ludicrous drop test. He throws the LG into the air and sees that the LCD is broken. King does the same with the Alcatel. The screen cracked more and the phone restarted. King decides that the LG won the durability test because it saved the video. After this King puts the manuals into a blender. King then puts a charger into the blender. King then tells the audience that he's doing a water test. King plays a Jacob Sartorius song on each phone. The phones begin to drown when the LG shuts off. King pours the water out of the bucket and sees that the Alcatel is still turned on. He dries both phones to see if they work. The LG turned on but the screen was dead. He proceeds to turn off the Alcatel phone which is working still. King throws the LG onto the ground multiple times and the phone finally turns on. The LG still worked but the LCD was broken. King puts both phones down side by side, each playing a Jacob Sartorius song and hammers both of them. King then points out that the Alcatel is still turned on. King hammers the phones a couple more times. He burned the two phones along with the phone from the previous episode. King puts out the fire and throws the phones in the trash. King then reveals that he's moving houses at the end of the video and mentions a big video. Characters * King Liang * Alcatel One Touch Pop Stat * LG LuckyAlcatel One Touch Pop Stat * LG Optimus Dynamic II * IPhone SE * MacBook * Canon Vixia HF R600 * Jacob Sartorius Damage Trivia * This is the second video where he uses a Blender. * He uses Net10 for the first time in his Bored Smashing - GROCERY STORE PHONES! * He uses 2 phones instead of one. * This video reveals King prefers Alcatel over LG. * This is the first time King properly unboxes something in Bored Smashing - GROCERY STORE PHONES! * This is the second time he plays Jacob Sartorius songs in Bored Smashing - GROCERY STORE PHONES! * On the box the LG phone was called the Sunrise, but the actual phone and on the manual it was called the Lucky. * On the box it says Net10 but boot splash screen says TracFone Wireless. This is because TracFone owns the brand Category:Bored Smashing Category:Videos Category:Destruction Category:PlainRock124 Category:Grocery Store Phones Category:Technology Category:Electronics Category:Phones Category:Series